Okaeri
by Higasa
Summary: During the three years Shin was in Africa he never went home. So when his colleagues purchased him a ticket to go back to Japan he has no choice to return. What will happen next? Gokusen: The Movie spoilers. IN PROGRESS. Shin x Yankumi
1. From Japan

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen.

_Author's note: As of March 22, 2011 I've decided to edit the story and adding a bit of things here and there. I have the rest of the chapters mapped out and planned though and all I can say it'll end around 13 chapters._

Okaeri - Welcome Home

_

* * *

_

Okaeri ~Reunions~

By: Higasa

Chapter 1 – From Japan

Sawada Shin didn't know when, but he and Yankumi had stopped exchanging letters after about a year being in Africa.

At first the sight of letters felt welcoming as he read about everything that was going on in her life. Her newest troublemaking students, Kyou-san finally got himself a girlfriend (even though the Kuroda household kept telling him to bring her around for dinner, he never did), and so many more.

And he had return wrote to her about Africa and his volunteer work. It had been nothing like Tokyo University, but still it was refreshing to help out the little kids.

They had never talked about Shin's confession to her. Things then started to get busy for the both of them and their letters were stopped. Shin did call once a month, but their conversations were brief and straight to the point.

He sighed, as he ran his fingers through his hair and took a sip of water.

"Shin! Are you done with your break yet?" a voice called out to him.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he answered back. He put back the lid on the bottle and walked back into the tent.

...

The two colleagues couldn't believe their eyes that Yankumi was perhaps the only one that was still soundly asleep as their plane was hijacked by terrorists. And ever so more frightful when they saw that she stretched her arms in the air, yawning loudly if the plane has landed.

It was supposed to be one of the best vacations of relaxation, spas, and no Sawatari to lecture them about delinquents and such. However this was totally unexpected as they had already been landed and a voice over the microphone from the pilot telling them that they were hijacked.

"Yamaguchi-sensei," they hissed fearfully, trying to get her to notice what was happening on board.

"Hey, you three didn't I tell everyone just to shut up?" He pointed their gun at them threateningly and then proceeded to walk down the aslie.

"Excuse me," an old woman several seats away from them said. "May I please have a glass of water?"

His reaction was swift and aim his gun at her. "Shut up you old hag!"

Yankumi was livid. Nobody disrespected the elderly and certainly not that scumbag. She stood up in her seats and called out, "Hey you!"

He swerved his head again and she was in the aisle with her hands on her hips. Her lips pursed in a frown.

"Yamaguchi-sensei!" the two colleagues pleaded in a whisper loudly.

"You asked for it," he said, nodding to his henchmen.

...

The news of the hijackers from Japan reached the village in Africa where Sawada Shin worked. It wasn't a big village, but it wasn't too small either. The tents were located in the middle of the desert and about half an hour away from the nearby town.

"Shin! Shin!" a female voice cried urgently, running towards the red haired man, who was sitting next to a young boy of about eleven years old. The flap to the tent opened wildly, as she rushed in with the day's newspaper in hand.

Shin stopped reading to the little boy and looked up to see one of his colleague. Her usual frizzy hair was even more tangled. "What is it?" he asked in alarm. "Did something happened?"

"Didn't you mention Yamaguchi Kumiko was your former high school teacher?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. They only spoke of her once or twice, but he was surprised that she remembered since they had discussed it about a year ago and never spoke of it since then,

"Here, I think you might be interested in this…" the girl said, putting the front of the newspaper down onto the bed. Shin read the newspaper aloud.

"Three hijackers defeated by Akado High School math teacher, Yamaguchi Kumiko." Shin felt his heart leapt to his throat as he saw her picture in front of him. It wasn't a big photograph, but it wasn't a small one either. The three hijackers were in a bowing position and Yankumi, with her usual pigtails (although not the usual jerseys for once), was right in the middle of it. "Here." Shin said, folding the paper and handing it back to her. He continued to read to the little boy as though the girl didn't interrupted them.

"So…that's it…?" she blinked in surprised.

Shin looked up. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're not going to book a ticket and hop on the next plane to go see if she's alright?" she asked incredulously.

"Yankumi is Yankumi," Shin said, shrugging his shoulders. "She can take care of herself."

"But she was your first love," his colleague, Sara Sakamoto sputtered. "Aren't you at the very least worried? From what you told me, she seems like a reckless person – always the one for action. You should call her and see if she's okay."

"The paper said she was fine," he said with finality. "And that was, Sakamoto, not is."

"Look Shin," Sara said, lips purse and her hands on her hips. "For the past three years you've been working here, you never…I mean never, took some time off and go back to visit. Marty does, so does Kyohei and Elizabeth." She ticked off the names of their other colleagues. "Everyone, but you." Sara emphasized, hoping that she got the point across.

"I don't need you to lecture me, Sara," he growled.

"Excuse us for a minute," Sara said to the boy, taking Shin's hand and dragging him away from the bed and out from the tent.

It was the middle of spring, yet it was as hot as ever in Africa. There wasn't a working AC in the tent, but it was cool every now and then with the wind blowing.

"It's easy to run away from your problems, Shin," Sara continued, as if there weren't any interruptions before. "But running away isn't going to solve anything. It never does."

"I am not running away," Shin muttered, putting his hands inside his pockets. "There's still a lot of work to do at the village. I can't go home yet."

Sara sighed. "Elizabeth, Kyohei, and I can increase our work shifts. And Marty can too when he comes back from his own vacation. You can go home…see your family, friends, Yankumi….You're a hard worker Shin, but you can't just work to suppress your feelings for her. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you too." She added.

Shin looked back at the tent and then to Sara, whose eyes were looking at him fiercely. "You haven't even gone to your best friend's wedding either. So I suggest that you take a month off and then come back."

The tent flap opened again. "I suggest you take Sara's advice as well," a tough looking male, Kyohei, agreed.

"Go get 'em, Shin," The female said, slapping him on his back. "Don't worry about the work here. The three of us can handle this. Don't forget to bring us back a souvenir or two."

"Fine. I'm sure Sara put you guys up to this as well," Shin grumbled.

"Who wouldn't be convincing with a box of chocolate all the way from Hokkaido?" Elizabeth gushed with delight. "Strawberry mousse, Chocolate creame…"

Kyohei shook his head. "You and your glutton. Make sure you don't bring back anything edible, Shin, otherwise Elizabeth might eat it all before we can try something."

"Hey!" Elizabeth pouted. "I'm a growing girl, who needs food."

"Who's growing?" Shin smirked. "You're already past your teens."

"Not you too?" Elizabeth groaned and turned to the other girl. "Sara, help me out here."

Sara just smiled and pulled out an envelope from her pocket, handing it to Shin.

"What is this?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Your flight ticket. The plane leaves tomorrow at noon. Steven is going to take you to the airport."

"I can't accept this," Shin said, trying to push the envelope back.

"You can and you will. We know that you probably just say yes just so that I don't have to nag you to go on vacation, but you probably won't buy a ticket anyways so we did the work for you," Sara said firmly. "It's on us. Everyone helped chipped in."

"Well it was Sara's idea, actually," Kyohei said amicably. "We just went along."

"Actually Sara lost on the heads and tails game…"

"Shut up, Elizabeth, Shin doesn't need to know," Sara said, clapping her hand on the girl's mouth quickly to keep her quiet. Her cheeks were pink.

"What was that about?" Shin asked.

"Nothing," Kyohei said hastily and laughed nervously. "Nothing at all."

Shin sighed. "Alright, you win."

And that was how Shin boarded the plane the next afternoon. Three years working in Africa had changed Shin, but he was still the same Shin that left Japan three years ago. As he looked out at the clouds he just hoped that Yankumi was still the same old Yankumi before he left.


	2. Absolutely Impossible

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen.

Sensei - honorific for teachers, but can be used for doctors and others who have a PhD.  
Kun - honorific for young boys  
Ikemen - a very good-looking boy, more than average

* * *

Chapter 2 – Absolutely Impossible

Yankumi's day was brimming with happiness. There was an unexpectedly nice surprise of seeing her former Kurogin student, Ryu Odagiri, who wanted to follow her footsteps in becoming a teacher. Well not really because of her, but still it was great that she got to see him again. It had been a bit over a couple of years, but she can still see that he hasn't changed that much from the time he was a delinquent until now. The truth was she loved seeing her students and had gushed a good fifteen minutes over him at how much he had grown, making him blush, before showing him to her classroom.

Walking down to the 3-D classroom, he could see that it oddly resembled their classroom back at Kurogin, but had it been as desolated as theirs had been he mused.

Odagiri spoke up. "How are you doing with your new troublemakers?"

It wasn't a surprise to him that Yankumi has been assigned to teach a bunch of delinquents again. He had overheard Sawatari talking to her earlier about trying to get her class to behave better and not get expelled especially if they wanted to graduate. She was an effective teacher, even though half of the times she was annoying with her sentimental sayings. But she had taught him a lot of things that was still fresh in his memories.

"Not that well," Yankumi admitted with a sigh. "I'm taking it slowly with them. I believe that teachers have to be patient with their students."

"Is that so?" Odagiri asked thoughtfully. He snorted softly patient, yeah right. She was always the first one to charge into whatever situation her students was in no matter how trivial it was.

She then stuck her hand out in the air and said to him. "Join me." Without waiting for his response, she said, "Fight-o!"

"You're still doing that?" Odagiri asked. She had weird habits, but he was completely not fazed by it.

"Yeah," Yankumi admitted sheepishly, feeling a little embarrassed. The two of them went in and began and the days usual lesson.

"Quiet please!" she said loudly to over to the rowdy class. Everyone, however, ignored her and kept talking. "Didn't I tell you all to shut the hell up?" she shouted and slammed her book down hard.

They stood up and turned to look at her. "HUH?"

Odagiri sighed. "Teachers have to be patient, right?" he reminded her.

Yankumi turned her head around to him, forgetting what she had told him earlier.

"What are you babbling about?" asked Muto.

"You can't boss us around!" Igarashi added, and threw the tennis ball that he had been playing with towards her. However that was backfired as she ducked and the ball hit the blackboard, making it bounce back to him instead. He fell backwards onto the floor.

It made the class do a double take and stare at her fast reflex. It was then she picked up a cigarette and held it up. "Who was the one that threw this cigarette on the floor?" she wanted to know.

"Oh so that was it." One of the students said, sighing.

"She just got lucky that she didn't get hit."

"Next time when you guys smoke you have to use an ashtray. It doesn't belong on the floor," she lectured them.

"That's not the point," Odagiri informed her.

There was a brief pause before she amended, "Who was the one that was smoking?"

"How the hell would I know?" Igarashi asked, standing up.

"We wouldn't tell you anyways," added Mochizuki.

"Why would sell out our friends," said Matsushita.

Muto added, "Sorry, but we take good care of each other."

Odagiri smirked as he recalled something familiar from his own days back at Kurogin. These guys reminded him so much like him and the rest of 3-D back in Kurogin. Tough, pompous, and prideful.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Odagiri answered. Reita, who sat in the back, observed the new teacher that had come in with Yankumi with interest.

"Didn't you guys know that smoking by minors is verboten?" Yankumi informed them.

They stared at her. "Verboten?"

"Never heard of it."

Slip of tongue she winced inwardly and chided herself to be more careful not to slip into her Yakuza mode. "Still...however, not being caught doesn't mean that things will be okay. The-The sun is properly watching you guys."

"Huh!" they looked at her with confusion.

"The sun?" one of them repeated. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Anyways...Let me introduce him to you." She beckoned Odagiri forward. "This is Ryu Odagiri-sensei, a trainee teacher and he will be with us for a while. To get acquainted with Odagiri-sensei...let's play Kick the Can."

She was the only one that seemed enthusiastic about it and applauded excitedly.

The whole class booed and shook their thumbs down vigorously.

"Change into your jerseys and come with me to the field," she said cheerfully, pushing Odagiri out in front of her.

...

"At least we can get acquainted, Odagiri," Yankumi said, her arms folded, frown, and her leg on the can.

"No thanks," Odagiri said.

"Damn it!" she cursed, furious that they all decided to ditch and with her abnormal strength kicked the can high in the air and it shot towards another building of the school. "Crap! Run, Odagiri!"

All Odagiri could do was stare. "Woah..."

...

While Yankumi and Odagiri were out on the field waiting for the class. The five boys: Takasugi, Igarashi, Muto, Matsushita, and Mochizuki were on the rooftop looking over them.

"That trainee teacher, Odagiri Ryu, was one of Yamaguchi's student," Mochizuki said.

Muto added, "A delinquent from Kurogin."

"A delinquent-turned-teacher?"

"There's no way."

Reita continued to observe the two. A former student of Yamaguchi's turned good. It wasn't that hard to believe, especially since he had seen with his own eyes how his childhood friend, Ogata Yamato, and his upperclassmen had changed under her protege a while back.

"What do you think Reita?" Matsushita asked.

"Very interesting," he commented.

In the distant he could hear Yankumi say to Odagiri, "Hurry up Odagiri, before we get caught by Sawatari."

…

It had been a while since Shin did go back, but nonetheless he remembered where Kuma's ramen shop was located at and decided to stop by for lunch. He opened the door and was surprised that there wasn't anyone there besides an old couple.

"Kuma, one seat please," Shin said, dropping his bags down to the nearest chair.

"Yes," Kuma replied from the kitchen. He was busy drying the rest of the dishes. "Ami, can you please take the customer's order…"

There was something familiar about that voice. He heard if from somewhere, but couldn't remember where. And besides there were only a few people who called him Kuma. He heard Ami exclaiming, "Sawada-san?" in surprise and that was then Kuma came out from the kitchen to greet his best friend. "Shin-chan, long time no see!" he said. "When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were going to be visiting?"

"Hey Kuma," Shin said and then spotted Amy near the door way of that led to the kitchen. "Ami," he nodded to her direction.

"Sawada-san, it's been a long time," she said. "How have you been?"

"Not too bad," Shin answered her. "I just arrived today. It was a sudden thing." He offered an apologetic look at Kuma.

"I see," Kuma said. "What would you like to eat Shin-chan? Everything is on me today." He took out his pad of paper and pen from his pocket, waiting for Shin to order.

"The usual," Shin said, smiling.

When Kuma left for the kitchen, two boys that looked like they were a bit about to be in their late teens stumbled in.

"Wow…it's been a while since I've been here," one of them said.

"What do you mean? Don't I always see you here once a month or something?"

"Nothing beats Kumai-san's ramen," Kazama Ren said. "Kumai-san! One beef ramen please."

"Make that two!" Ogata Yamato added.

"Yes, coming," Kuma said. He appeared from the kitchen again and had a smile on his face. Must be regulars Shin thought. "Kazama, Ogata. Long time no see. How have you two been doing?"

"The usual…working, trying to make a living," Kazama said. He and Ogata took their usual seats in the middle of the restaurants. "I wonder if the other four could make it?"

Ogata closed his phone. "Hongo and Kuraki said they could. I'm sure the other two will show up."

"It's been a while since we got together."

"I'll say, but we get together and eat at least once a month since we graduated."

"Hey did you see that news several days ago?" Ogata asked.

"Haven't been able to," Kazama said. "What's up? The world's going to end soon?"

Ogata grimaced. "Worse than that," he said. "Yankumi was on there."

"Seriously?" He gaped at him.

"Yep. Apparently the plane she was on got hijacked..."

"You're kidding!"

They continued to chat animatedly until Sawada got his ramen from Kuma. "Thanks Kuma," he said. He looked towards the two boy's direction. "Yankumi students?"

Kuma nodded. "From a couple of years ago."

…

Kuraki, Hongo, Ichimura, and Kamiya couldn't believe it. They rushed as fast as they could to Kuma's ramen shop where Ogata and Kazama were waiting for them to arrive. Yankumi with a guy? They didn't understand it. It was big news. Really big.

It was less than an hour later, Shin had finished his ramen and started to eat the dumplings, when the four boys stumbled into the shop one after another, out of breath.

"Listen to this," Ichimura said.

"What's up?" Ogata said in surprised.

"Why do you guys looked so pumped up?" Kazama added.

"You see," the four of them said and began talking in unison.

"Huh!" Ogata asked with confusion.

"Like I said" they began again, but still continued to talk in unison which made it hard for the two boys that were sitting hard to understand.

"Stop talking at the same time," Ogata said. "I don't understand a word that any of you are saying."

Hongo grabbed a cup of water that was sitting on the table, took a sip of it before the blonde next to him grabbed it and took a sip himself. "Yankumi was with a guy."

At the mention of Yankumi's name again, Shin's ears perked up, observing the table with interest. They didn't mean her? But then again who else did he knew had the same nickname. Besides they were the one that gave her that nickname. And Kuma did mentioned earlier they were her former students. But it was really big news...a guy?

"But isn't she with a guy all the time?" Ogata asked them. "I mean she is teaching at Akado High an all boy's school."

"No way, this was different though," Ichimura said.

"Wait, you guys saw it too?" Hongo said, surprised.

"Yeah," Kuraki said. "And get this he was a very good-looking guy too."

"EH!" Kazama said shocked. "That's impossible. Absolutely impossible. You guys must be imagining things." He shook his head.

Shin raised an eyebrow and ignored the pounding of his heart. There was no way Yankumi could have a boyfriend. Sure she fell in love, but when did her love ever been reciprocate? He frowned, then there was his confession from so long ago. Has she forgotten all about him?

"It must be a mistake," Ogata said, agreeing with Kazama. "You guys probably saw an illusion or something."

"Yeah, an illusion, that must be it," they agreed.

"But it was really her!"

"Yeah, you can't mistaken those pigtails."

"Like it'll snow or something tomorrow."

Just then Yankumi came in her usual cheerful voice and said, "Kuma, table for two please."

No way. Shin just stared. His former teacher (and crush) was standing right in front of all of them, with a good-looking guy. Short brown hair that was combed neatly and in a grey suit. He didn't look anything like Shinohara.

It was unbelievable.

"Come on," Yankumi beckoned him. She pulled an empty seat out and put a menu in front of him. "I recommend…" She didn't realize seven of her former class was there, staring at her, until she looked up and said in surprised. "Long time no see you guys! Why are you gaping at me?"

Who wouldn't? Shin thought.

That was when Odagiri looked up and Kuma pointed to him. "Odagiri-kun, it's you."

Shin remembered. He and Kuma mentioned Yankumi's class in once or twice since he called to catch up. "Odagiri Ryu, Yankumi's student from Kurogin,"

"Student!" the rest of them repeated.

"Now I understand," one of them said, feeling relieved.

"So that's why…"

Kuma looked at Yankumi with a smile and said, "They got so worked up because they saw you with a guy."

"They thought it was an illusion," Amy whispered to her.

"Yankumi would never find a good-looking boyfriend."

Shin smirked.

"Never," the boys said, waving their hand in the air. "We were such idiots for thinking that."

"Totally."

"See, didn't I tell you...there was no way," Ogata said.

"No way," Yankumi said to herself. She was pissed off at her class making assumptions. Unexpectedly, she stood up and said, "You guys, outside! Right now! What do you mean…"

Shin couldn't help, but chuckled. She was the same Yankumi alright. If you provoked her she attack, regardless if you were her student or not.

Kuma turned around. "Shi-"

Shin shook his head and shushed him He didn't want her to know that he returned just yet. "Shhhh."

"Kuma is something wrong?" Yankumi asked.

"That guy over there, has been observing us for a while," Odagiri pointed out to the red head.

Shin cursed. He didn't have a choice, but to reveal himself. "Long time no see, Yankumi." He said casually.

"Eh! Another Ikemen?" Kuraki asked. "What's going on here?"

That's what Yankumi wanted to ask too. She could feel her heart pounding, as she recognized her former student, Sawada Shin. She would have to answer his feelings, but she didn't know it would be this soon.


	3. Your Own Path

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Your own Path

Although he didn't look it, Shin had to admit that he felt a bit nervous. He didn't know why and he knew that there shouldn't any reason for nervousness except for the fact that it had been three years since he last seen Yankumi. The rest of the group he didn't know...and perhaps only a few in passing when Kuma told him about Yankumi and her new students. Everyone stared curiously, even Yankumii. But she smiled encouragingly at him too.

"Sawada Shin. Yankumi's ex-student from Shirokin," Kuma introduced him to the group as he did with Odagiri earlier. "And my best friend." He added with a grin.

Shin bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Kazama said and introduced himself. "Kazame Ren." The others greeted him in return.

"Kuma, two bowls of ramen please," Odagiri said, handing back the menu to him.

Kuma nodded and went back into the kitchen to make the ramen.

"Well, I guess I better get going then," Shin said, as he went back to his table and gathered his belongings.

"Oh nonsense, Sawada," Yankumi said. "Why don't you eat with us? Besides I haven't seen you in a while.…"

He smirked, "Missed me that much?"

She blushed and could feel her heart racing. Calm down, she scolded herself. Or everyone in the room will here it. Yankumi took a deep break and beamed, "I missed everyone here. It's not everyday I get to have lunch with my former students."

...

"Delicious!" Everyone except for Shin, Odagiri, and Yankumi announced after they had their first bit of the noodles.

Odagiri was sitting on her left while Shin sat on her right. She tried to ignore her fast pounding heart as she saw the red head, who was digging into his second bowl of ramen as well. "I'm impressed," Yankumi said. "You're going to school regularly."

"We try," the two boys that sat on the far end of the table said.

"You've matured since high school."

She then turned to Kuraki, Honjo, and Kazama. "How's working going for you guys?"

"Just perfect," Kuraki grinned.

"Kura's always getting into trouble," Kazama said with glee, getting a punch on the shoulder from him.

"Oi, don't tell her that!"

"I get into trouble with my dad at the tofu shop." Kuraki patted him on the back for encouragement.

"Working is tough, no matter what," Yankumi said and then turned to Shin. "So how was Africa? Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back today?"

"Africa is...interesting..." Shin shrugged his shoulders. "It's not the best place to live, but you get use to it. It was a last minute trip." he muttered. "And I just arrived today."

"Eh? Really?" Yankumi blinked thoughtfully.

"I admire you Shin-san," Kuraki said. "You must be getting paid a lot to work under harsh conditions."

"Not really," Shin said.

"I wish I got paid more…"

"Yeah," Kazama said. "For my sister's sake...that's why I'm also taking a night job."

At the word of night job, Yankumi looked at him. "A night job? You don't mean…" She closed her eyes and imagined all the dirty things that Kazama was doing at a host club after working hours to get paid more.

Shin just smirked.

"You idiot! It's not what you think it is," Kazama said defensively. "It's just a delivery job..."

"Oh," Yankumi said, laughing. "I thought it's the shady type. You know like a strip club or something."

_Who knew Yankumi had a dirty mind_, Odagiri thought.

"You're still having a hard time with your students?" Ogata asked.

"Sort of," Yankumi admitted.

"Teaching delinquents again," Shin asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I can't believe Sawatari got promoted to being the principal," Odagiri said, shaking his head with a smile. "Seeing him was like déjà vu all over again."

"Eh! Seriously?" Honjo said with surprised.

"He was the principal at your school too?" Kazama asked.

"Vice principal," Odagiri, Shin, and Kuma said at the same time all looking at each other.

"How freaky," Hojo commented. "Would that be called coincidence or not?"

"Could be destiny," Ogata smirked.

"Never took you one for reading romance novels," Kuraki teased.

"Kura-chan," Kamiya said dramatically.

"Shun-chan," Kuraki said in equal fervor.

"I love you," they both said at the same time, making everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"But we rejected Yankumi too, didn't we" Ichimura recalled.

"Yeah, her lectures were awful," Kamiya added.

"And annoying."

"We betted on when she would quit." Ichimura said.

"We did too, didn't we Shin-chan?" Kuma said. Shin nodded. "And Shin was the only one that bet against us."

"Really?" Kazama asked. "What about you?" he asked Odagiri.

"Probably," Odagiri replied, sipping on his water.

It was at times like these Yankumi could feel tears welled up from her eyes. Of course not from how everyone was being mean to her, but she felt touched seeing them all here and laughing together.

Shin looked at her. "Are you crying?"

"No, you idiot," Yankumi answered. "I'm happy…my students from Shirokin, Kurogin, and Akado are gathered here…laughing together…it makes me really happy to see this." She continued. "I'm really glad I became a teacher." Her glasses fogged up and Shin was annoyed that he didn't have a tissue on him other than the one he had used for his mouth. Instead Odagiri handed her one.

"Here," Odagiri muttered. "Wipe them."

She took the handkerchief from him and blew her nose on it instead. Minutes later she recovered and said, "Alright," Yankumi smiled. "Eat as much as you guys want. Order anything. It's my treat."

"Score!" everyone yelled.

"Are you sure?" Shin asked. He's got the feeling that she might change her mind because she was the type of person who did that when she realized something.

Yankumi nodded.

"Roasted pork noodles!" Honjo exclaimed.

"Dumplings, large portions!" Kuraki added.

"Sounds good," Yankumi said. "Kuma! Bring them all."

However…

"It's before payday isn't it?" Odagiri said, breaking Yankumi's bubble as she remembered her empty wallet. Shin smirked as she suddenly got up from the table.

"No large portions. No roasted pork." She got up to walk to where Kuma could see her. "Cancel the dumplings." She looked back at the group. 'just more noodles okay?" There was a roar of disappointments.

"Six more extra noodles."

"No way!"

"Why are you changing your mind?"

"You can't do that."

Shin couldn't help, but crack a smile. This was the same person he fell in love with and was glad that she didn't change, but there was something about Ryu Odagiri that he couldn't put his finger on…

Was he also in love with Yankumi?


	4. Confrontations

Dislcimaer: I do not own Gokusen.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Confrontations

"Take care on your way home," Yankumi called out to her former class 3-D from Akado, as they walked in the opposite direction from where she was standing. "Don't get into fights. Call me if you need anything."

"I should get going too," Shin said, picking up his belongings. He was stuffed and the jet lag was finally getting to him. All he wanted to do now was go home and sleep.

"Same here," Odagiri nodded.

'He's going to leave if you don't do something,'Yankumi's brain screamed at her. 'Why don't you just admit that you actually do have feelings for Shin? Why must you be so stubborn?'

"U-Um," Yankumi said making the two boys stop and looked at her. "Why don't you guys have dinner at my place tonight?"

"Is that alright?" Odagiri asked slowly. "I don't want to impose on your family."

Yankumi waved at them. "That's fine. I'm sure Grandpa and the guys won't would love to see you again." She then turned to Shin. "Kyou's been asking me about you for a while now. Been a bit disappointed when you stopped sending letters other than the usual New Years card."

Shin shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't have anything else in mind. I was planning to stop by your house soon anyways."

"Is that so?" she asked, pushing her glasses up.

"Kyou-san?" Odagiri asked.

She nodded. "He's been busy quite lately…I think he has a girlfriend or something that's what they're saying." Yankumi shrugged her shoulders. Shin gave her a small knowing smile. "You haven't met him yet Odagiri, but I think he'll like you." She could hear her heart pounding louder, hoping that Shin couldn't hear it. She strode up to the two boys cheerfully and grabbed both of their hands, pulling them forward and said cheerfully. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

As they began to walk, she growled at the thought, _'_I am not in love with him.'

'Liar.'

…

While Yankumi was at Kuma's ramen shop being reunited with her former students, four boys that occupied the current 3-D class of Akado High School sat along the pole, where they seem to be waiting for someone.

"Reita's late," one of them commented, checking his watch.

"He'll be here soon," another one reassured him. "He's probably running an errand or something."

Unnoticed there were a couple of guys around their age walking up to them behind them back and put their arms on their shoulders.

"Yo, can I borrow some money," the bigger one who had his hand on the two boy's shoulders, who seemed to be the ringleader, asked.

"We don't have any."

"Shut up and hand it over."

Just then as Reita came into view, he ran towards his friends, kicking the guy in the face and punching his two other comrades.

"Reita!" the boys chorused together.

Reita looked at the guys he had knocked down. "Keep your hands off my friends."

"Who the hell are you?"

He threw his school bag to the side and announced, "Takasugi Reita of Akado High. Got a problem?" he smirked.

"We won't forget you for this," the leader of the pack yelled, as he and his lackeys retreated.

"Nice going Reita! You sure showed them."

He had a feeling it wasn't the last time that this wasn't the last time he was going to see them.

…

That night in the Kuroda's household there was quite a bit of noise as everyone got seated for dinner. When Kyou had heard Shin was coming over for dinner, he had decided to join them as well. He had been meaning to have a nice long talk with him over some sake later.

"Young Master Red Lion, long time no see." Kyou said jovially, as Odagiri just raised his eyebrow and looked at Yankumi,

"That's his nickname," she explained, as she, Wakamatsu and Minoru came out from the kitchen, carrying a tray. "It was my dream to drink with a student of mine." She announced, putting a glass of sake down in front of Shin and Odagiri.

"Don't be shy, brothers," Tetsu said nodding.

Shin pushed his glass a bit away from him. "I don't drink," he mumbled.

"Oh nonsense, everybody does," Yankumi said, pouring Shin's glass despite his response.

"Brother?" Odagiri repeated Tetsu's words.

Tetsu nodded. "He means friends," Yankumi explained to him.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Ryutaro Kuroda said. "It seems like yesterday both of you were students and now you're responsible adults."

"It means you taught them well," Kyou said, chuckling.

They nodded. "That's not true," Yankumi said with modesty.

"I know," Odagiri said. Shin smirked.

Tetsu got up and walked towards his sword. "What'd you say?" he asked. Odagiri stared at him, paling slightly.

"Tetsu, sit." Yankumi said calmly.

"Certainly."

"Scary." Odagiri muttered.

"How was Africa Young Master? Were there any cute girls over there?" Kyou asked, as he clicked his glass with Shin's cup.

"Kyou! You know Sawada wasn't there to chase after girls," Yankumi scolded him. "He was volunteering. And wouldn't your girlfriend be livid if she saw that you were mooning over other girls."

Kyou scowled at her.

"You had the brains Sawada." Minoru said. "Tokyo University graduate and then off to Africa. If I were Ojou I would be proud too. Oh did you know she cried after you..."

Yankumi shot a warning glare at his direction and Testsu slapped him on the head and said firecely, "Minoru."

"Sorry."

There was silence and Yankumi could feel herself turning red. Yes, it was true that she had cried after he left, but that was because her first students were finally going their own way. And Shin...well she hated to admit, but she was in love with him and it had been hard to see him off, which is why she didn't go see him off. She would've told him not to go. That and there was slightly another problem that had been too embarrassed to say...

Everyone chuckled nervously, breaking the tension. "Well anyways," Yankumi's grandfather said. "Now that we're all here and with some good liquor we should toast to the two of you." He lifted his cup and bowed. The others followed suit and clicked their glasses. There was a reason why the two boys loved the Kurodas. It was a warm family.

"Be prepared, Odagiri, Sawada. Tonight it's drink til you drop." Yankumi held her cup in front of her. She and Odagiri clinked glass. And clinked hers with a reluctant Shin.

"Like I said I don't drink," Shin said, as pretended to take his sip. He couldn't help, but continue to look at her, wondering why she had cried. Shin made a mental note to ask Minoru later.

…

"Be prepared huh?" Odagiri said in a low voice, as Tetsu covered Yankumi with a blanket as she fell asleep on the floor.

"She must've been so happy," Tetsu said to the two boys.

"Huh?"

"Her students finding their own paths," Testu explained, sitting across from them. "And not only that she was probably more happy to see you again Sawada."

"Minoru mentioned that she had been crying earlier..." Odagiri said slowly.

Tetsu snorted. "I'm not telling you that. Ojou's secrets are my secrets. If you really want to know, just ask her. Just please don't hate her for not seeing you off Sawada."

"I don't..." he said. Shin looked at Yankumi, who was snoring slightly. "Own path, huh?" he repeated.

"I haven't found mine yet to tell you the truth," Odagiri admitted.

"You're going to be a teacher right?" Shin asked. Tetsu poured Odagiri another glass.

"No…I thought I could find my path in college, but I couldn't." Odagiri said. "So I started to panic. Then I remembered what she said that time, don't give up. It's okay to fail."

Shin smiled a little, as he absently touched the tip of Yankumi's hair.

"Her lectures were always annoying, but she taught me so many things."

"She puts her heart and soul into everything." Tetsu said knowingly.

"I want to find my own path like her." Odagiri said.

Tetsu stood up and said. "Well it's getting late. I better hit the sack. You two can use the spare rooms. It's down the hall and on your left. The futons are already out for the both of you."

"Thanks," the two boys said. As he walked off the two boys faced each other. Odagiri drank his last cup and got up.

"Well, I guess I better get some sleep too," he said yawning. Before he could step out of the room, Shin called to him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"


	5. Many Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had planned to update next week (because it's my birthday next Friday), but I decided that this week is good. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 - It Comes Down to This

Kyou couldn't sleep. He decided to make his way into the kitchen when he heard a couple of voices, whispering in the living room where they had drink-'til-they-dropped earlier. But apparently the two boys knew how to hold their liquor in.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

They walked into the hallway and even though Kyou knew he shouldn't have listened into their conversation curiosity got the best of him so he decided to follow stealthily.

Odagiri put his hands in his pocket casually. "What's up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Shin.

"What are your intentions to Yankumi?"

Odagiri looked at Shin. "Nothing," he said honestly, shaking his head. "I know what you're thinking Sawada-san and it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"Kumai-san told us all about your crush on Yankumi," Odagiri explained. His explanation made Shin frowned, as he made a reminder to tell Kuma next time not to tell about his feelings towards Yankumi to everyone. "And besides it's kind of obvious that you like her."

Shin stared expressionlessly at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Odagiri. So if you don't have any romantic intentions towards her …"

"It's just that I respect her…a lot," Odagiri finished for him. "I told you and Tetsu-san back there." He nodded his head to the direction of the living room. "She's taught me so many things when I was a student so somehow I want to become like her." He sighed. "The only thing is I don't know if this is what I really want."

They stood there for a minute or two, before Kyou decided that the conversation had turned dull and slipped back up to his room.

…

"Maybe I shouldn't have drunk so much last night," Yankumi mumbled as she walked through the town on her way to Akado high school. Shin and Odagiri had left early in the morning, as her grandfather had said. Kyou just kept smiling at her like the cat who finally got the canary and she couldn't help, but wonder if there had been something going on last night while she had slept. "My head feels like it's about to burst. I feel like throwing up. Sorry!"

She apologized bumping into the two men that stood in front of her, watching something in front of them. One was wearing a yellow t-shirt and jeans while the other man was dressed completely opposite from him.

Just as she was about to walk away from them, Yankumi realized something that made her turn around.

"Yankumi!" they both chimed.

"Takeda! Hyuga! Long time no see!" Yankumi said surprisingly. "How're you guys doing? You two working hard?"

"Of course! Dumb question." The one in the yellow replied with a smile.

"Look at me, I'm a businessman," Hyuga said, showing the suit he was wearing to Yankumi.

"What are you doing here?" Yankumi wanted to know.

"Listening to his speech," Takeda replied.

They turned around and saw a crowd had gathered around an official looking man standing in front of them. He too was wearing a business suit with four other people standing besides him. "Thank you for his time," he said. "I've decided to run a seat for the Lower House."

Unknowingly to the three Shin had also stopped by and stood in a far off corner, watching the same man. He didn't notice the three that were there.

"My name is Kentaro Kurose," the man announced.

"Who is he?" Yankumi asked.

"You don't know?" Hyuga asked with surprised. "He's the president of Dream Associates, which is an IT giant."

"He's amazing," Takeda added. "He was a former delinquent like us, who succeeded through business. Now he'll be in the upcoming election."

"That's impressive," Yankumi said.

"Yeah he is," Hyuga said.

"Today I'm a success in the IT industry, but I used to cause a lot of problems to the people around me…" Kurose continued. "But it's thanks to many people who supported me that I was reformed."

Shin raised an eyebrow at him. '_A delinquent? This is interesting…'_

"Because of that I want to repay this society for accepting me." Kurose finished. It was only when Yankumi started to clap that Shin noticed that she was there. He looked at where she had been standing and saw two of his former classmates and friends. Yankumi's clapping made Shin smirked.

"Wonderful," Yankumi said, walking towards him with Hyuga and Takeda following after her. "You have my support." She stuck out her hand to him and he took off a glove before shaking hers.

"Thank you," Kurose said.

Yankumi stared at him until he became uncomfortable. "Eh?" he asked.

"You look like my old flame."

'_What old flame?' _Shin thought.

She clasped his hand with both of her hands. "I bet you are kind, earnest, and honest like he was."

Shin frowned, as he figured out who she was talking about. _'Of course, Shinohara.' _

She had unconsciously gripped him hard, making Kurose wince slightly. "Good luck," Yankumi said. Knowing that Yankumi was gripping the man tighter than she was, Hyuga said. "Let's go." As he and Takeda pulled her from behind.

Before they could get past the crowd, Yankumi broke free from their grip. "I'm rooting for you," she reassured Kurose, who stepped back. "My name's Yamaguchi." Before she could say anymore Hyuga and Takeda grabbed her and dragged her away from the crowd. "Remember, I'm rooting for you."

Without another look, Shin walked away from where he was standing and went his own way.

…

"Those guys yesterday pissed me off," the blonde one said, hitting the soccer ball with his fist a few times.

"Whoever they were," Matsushita Naoya said. "Reita showed them."

"They talked big, but they were wimps," the boy next to him added.

"You were awesome, Reita," Muto Ikki said.

Reita smirked. "It was nothing." He said casually. Unknowingly Yankumi stood next to the group, wearing a white jersey with her arms crossed.

She sighed. "Another fight, huh?"

"Is that a problem?" the blonde asked, poking Yankumi, who looked at him. As he looked back, the group moved a step away from her.

"Don't do that!"

"Yeah! Don't just pop out of anywhere."

"Fighting isn't necessarily bad…" Yankumi began.

"Then leave us alone."

Before any of them could say another word, they heard a loud rumble outside of the school and started to rush out from the classroom to the balcony to see what was going on.

The bikers stopped. The leader spoke up and said, "Takasugi Reita! Come out of here! I heard that you and my friends got friendly yesterday."

"The guys from yesterday…"

"They're the Black Skull…"

"Black Skull?" Yankumi inquired.

"A bad motorcycle gang," one of her classmates informed her.

Meanwhile in the staff room two teachers ran to stop outside to try to stop the commotion while Sawatari was hiding under the desk with a phone in his hand. "A motorcycle gang is outside," he said urgently. "Please hurry!"

"Let's go!" the leader said. Before taking off he looked back to the school once more and took off.

Yankumi had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time she would be seeing them.


	6. One Person's Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait...I was planning on thinking how to write this chapter since it's going to be a cross between the manga and the movie. Hmm, I noticed that Reita's last name in the manga and the movie is different. I'm keeping the movie name. Thank you for the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Running off Alone

Shin sighed, finding an apartment that was close by to the Kuroda's household was hard enough. The problem wasn't that there wasn't a house on sale (there were a lot surprisingly); the actual problem was that it wasn't in his budget. Sure the Sawada household wasn't financially strapped, but Shin wasn't about to run to his father for money. Even though the two of them were on speaking terms he didn't want to bother him about money as he knew his father didn't approve of Yankumi.

Walking towards the bus stop he saw a movie theater. He wasn't in the mood to watch something, but the title "The Men's Festival's Brothers' Boat" (which starred Takakuda Bunta) caught his attention. Of course he wasn't interested in a Yakuza movie, but he had remembered that Yankumi had mentioned it to him last night. Shin didn't know what made him purchase those movie tickets, but the next thing he knew he found himself waiting in line for them.

...

Back at the school, as soon as the Black Skull were gone Yankumi along with the rest of the staff was summoned to Sawatari's office. They stood at the sideline, as they watched Sawatari lectured the five students that had gotten involved the previous afternoon.

"Why on earth did you get involved with that sort!" Sawatari wanted to know. Before anyone could answer, Baba-sensei and the Japanese Classics teacher, Yajima-sensei, ran into the room.

"Principal Sawatari, they seem to be a very violent group," Yajima-sensei informed him.

"Such as extortions, assaults...they had many run-ins with the police," Baba-sensei added.

"A fight with guys like that of all people..."

"It wasn't a fight," Junpei said.

"Yeah, Reita stopped them from extorting money from us," added Makoto, glaring at Sawatari.

"You're saying it wasn't for some foolish reason?" Sawatari pressed on.

"If you don't believe in us, then forget it," said Naoya with annoyance.

"We can't forget it," said Yankumi, and then walked towards them. "Is this what you told us the truth?"

"Yeah."

She sighed inwardly and knew that if no one trusted her students, they wouldn't trust anyone. Yankumi knew she had to believe in them. To be a teacher you must always believe in your students. Also she knew by looking at them in the eye that they weren't lying. She would know if one of them lied.

"Vice Principal," she said, turning around to face Sawatari.

"Principal," Sawatari corrected her.

"They're not lying."

"You believe them?"

"I do believe in them. If they're lying, I can see it right away in their eyes," she explained.

The boys (including Odagiri) looked at her with surprised.

"Are you sure, Yamaguchi-sensei?" said Sawatari with disbelief. "If they are lying, I'll hold you responsible. The next time your students cause trouble, you're fired."

Odagiri wanted to say something. He wanted to do something to help Yankumi from getting fired. It wasn't fair that Yankumi would get fired. But there wasn't anything he could do as he just stood there and watch helplessly.

"I understand," said Yankumi, looking at Sawatari straight in the eyes. "I'm not afraid to loose my job for them," she added firmly.

...

Reita slammed the door opened, as the five of them made their way back to their classroom where their classmates started to gather around them to hear what had happened.

"See it in our eyes?" scoffed Naoya, as they sat down in their seats.

"She's trying to act tough."

"She doesn't mean it." Ikki added.

"Teachers are all the same," chimed in Junpei. "They'll lie about believing in you."

"Are you okay, Reita?" one of their classmates asked. "They been arrested a lot and their real bad assholes."

"They'll definately be back."

"Are you serious?"

Reita didn't answer any of them because he was far from being okay. He didn't know if he should trust Yankumi and the thing that bother him most was that he was beginning to respect her for standing up for them. He decided he needed to settle the bikers himself so that way he didn't have to owe her.

...

It was four in the afternoon when Yankumi had met Shin in the cafe nearby the school.

"Ahh, man. Damn that Sawatari," growled Yankumi. She had been tempted to kick the empty chair that was next to Shin, but she didn't want to get in trouble so instead she held back her frustrations as she started to blurt everything out to Shin from what happened that afternoon.

Before Shin knew it, four o' clock had turned into five o'clock and then six. They had only ordered drinks. Hers was an ice cold tea while his was coffee.

"As you might think, his grades are decent. But he's hard to handle," said Yankumi. "Takasugi Reita...it seems that he's the leader of this class." She sighed and then continued, "At first I thought he was Sawada number two because his personality is so much like yours, but it seems he's not as simple as you are."

"Who are you calling simple?" Shin asked, calmly sipping his coffee.

"The thing is you were cooperative pretty much from the beginning right?"

"Well about that..." He could feel his heart beat rapidly. "It was because I fell in love at first sight with my homeroom teacher, you know." he said leaning with a smirk on his face, trying to sound casual.

Yankumi quickly stood up with her face flushed. She slammed the table, causing her drink to spill over.

"Y-You're still going on about that nonsense?" she asked, remembering during graduation when he had said something along those lines about him liking her. It was impossible. She could feel her heart beating very fast and louder than normal. "If you don't cut that out..."

"Leaving that aside," Shin continued calmly, as though he hadn't heard Yankumi's surprising reaction. "Aren't you hungry? Want to eat something before the movie?"

Yankumi blinked, "Huh? What movie?" she wanted to know. "Today I was only here because you said you had something you wanted to discuss..."

"I thought _you_ had something that you wanted to discuss..."

"What! No, I didn't..."

"But you've been talking for almost two hours now." Shin said innocently. "All by yourself."

"That long?" She got up from her seat and started to walk away. "I'm leaving!"

He took out two movie tickets from his pocket. "It's the first theater opening in 13 years of _The Men's Festival's Brothers' Boat_ starring Takakura Bunta," he said.

Her reaction was what he expected to be. "NO WAY! This wasn't even released on DVD. And the tickets are so hard to get because there's only a limited..." she babbled on until Shin asked, "Wanna go?"

"Let's go!" Yankumi said excitedly. As they got up to to pay for the bill (of course it was Shin's treat), Yankumi could hear her cell phone ringing.

"Odagiri, what's up?" she greeted her teacher assistant with enthusiasm.

However he did not greet back. "Yankumi, where are you right now?" he asked urgently. She could hear him panting in the background.

"With Sawada," she answered him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Takasugi," Odagiri explained. "He decided to settle the bikers by himself. I'm trying to get a hold of him, but he's not picking up."

Just as soon as she lowered the phone she saw several of her students picking on some poor kid on the streets. But they looked troubled. "I'll be right there." She said and then hung up. "Sawada...it seems that I can't go today after all." She said giving him back her ticket.

"Eh?"

"See those guys...they're the kids from my class that Iw as telling you about earlier." Yankumi said, pointing them out to him. "And Odagiri just called right now to tell me that Takasugi Reita is going to settle the bikers by himself so there's no way I can leave them alone and enjoying myself. You can imagine the situation right?"

"Yeah...I guess," he said.

"Can't be helped," Yankumi said. "Later!" Without another word, she took off. "Enjoy it for the both of us."

"No way," Shin said, frowning, picking the ticket up as though it was contaminated with some sort of disease. "Like I'd watch it by myself...this "Brother's Boat" or whatever it's called. Guess it can't be helped."

He started to run after her.


	7. Helping Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen.

Author's note: It's been a while hasn't it. Whoops! I meant to update earlier, but life got in the way (as usual) and now I'm on spring break so I have time. You guys are super special awesome for leaving reviews when I totally don't expect any. Thank you for the encouragements and I hope you keep reading. And for my readers (and everyone else) that's in Japan right now please be safe and stay strong. I'm always thinking about you guys. As Yankumi would say…fight-oh!

* * *

Chapter 7: Helping Hands

The cold night air sent her a rush of adreline, making her lungs pump faster than normal. Yankumi literally bumped into her group of students. "I heard from Odagiri-sensei, where did Takasugi go," she asked urgently.

"He took off," said Muto. "To settle things with the bikers."

"He's going to get his ass kicked for sure," Masushita added. The four boys looked guilty.

"Why the hell did you guys let him go?" Yankumi said fiercely. They winced. "Why did you let him go alone?"

"That's because those guys are seriously bad…"

"That's not the point!" said Yankumi. "The point is if he is your friend you wouldn't just drop him…I thought you guys were friends." She was beyond pissed and ran off, leaving them behind.

They just stared after her and minutes later Shin saw them and clenched his fist. "Why are you guys here?" he asked.

No one answered until Muto spoke up with surprise, "Ahh! Aren't you Shin Sawada, who graduated from Tokyo University and then went to do some volunteer work in Africa?"

Shin raised an eyebrow. "Yankumi told you…"

Before he could finish, Mochizuki interrupted him. "Nah, don't you know? Sawatari actually blew up a giant poster size of you and put it on the bulletin board of the teacher's office."

"Yeah, straight As, number one rank on the entrance exam…"

"That aside," Shin cleared his throat. "Weren't you guys caught up by some biker gang?"

They shifted uncomfortably. "Yankumi went after Reita," Muto said.

"Who went by himself," added Igarashi.

Damn, why does she have to be so reckless Shin growled. And these guys…

"Her ideas on friends and loyalty…at first they seem meaningless and annoying, but we thought so too. Now we understand. The things she taught us," Shin said remembering. "Calling yourselves as friends is easy, but that's just talk. If you guys are really friends you stick together no matter what happens. Right? Now where's Yankumi?" He said, pulling the shirt of one of the guys until he felt his phone vibrate.

Shin opened his cell phone and saw a text he had gotten from Odagiri, telling him the location. Yankumi was going to need all the help she could get, even with her super abnormal strength. Without another glance at them, Shin started to follow the directions on the map Odagiri had sent along.

Please don't let do anything rash and let her be safe.

…

"If I win, you better stay away from our school," Reita negotiated calmly.

The head biker smirked. "Did you guys hear that?" he told his companions, who laughed as if it was a very funny joke.

"Stop laughing!" Reita snapped.

"I don't fight one-on-one."

Shit. He should've known it wouldn't be just him and that guy. It was a trap.

Coward Reita thought bitterly and smirked. He kept his cool and put his hands into his pocket. More and more members started to pour in on their bikes.

…

Yankumi ran as fast as she could, following the route Odagiri had sent her.

Just as things were starting to get worse, the door of the warehouse was opened with force, stopping them. Gone with her glasses and ponytails. Everyone stared, including Reita, who had never seen his homeroom teacher like this. She just walked into a trap damn it and was going to get killed. What the hell is she thinking? Or wasn't she thinking at all…

"You're all pathetic," she said. "All of you…ganging up on one high school kid."

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Me?" Yankumi asked. "I'm his homeroom teacher that's who am I."

"We're teaching him a lesson Miss homeroom teacher," the head biker mocked, picking up a metal rod. "This is his punishment for being a cocky asshole. It's called common sense." He raised his rod at her threateningly.

Yankumi smirked.

"What's so funny?" he scowled.

"Common sense?" she scoffed. "Don't try and pretend that you don't know what you're talking about."

"You might be his homeroom teacher, but If I were you…I'd watch out."

On cue one of the biker gang started to attack her, but she reacted quickly and threw him to the ground. The others started to back slowly away, but with their weapon held up in defense. "If words aren't enough…I'll fight you."

And that's what he did. Once down the others started as well, but they were no match for her.

Reita looked on with amazement. He didn't want to sit there and let her fight his fights, even as skilled as she was. This was his fight. Several of the guys had grabbed Yankumi's arm and she could feel their strength as she tried to throw them off her. No use she thought, struggling. She wouldn't give up, however. It was then she could sense an object was going to come.

"Look out!" Reita shouted. He was preparing himself to head butt them, but…

She closed her eyes and braced for it …it never came because Odagiri had got her back, as he stopped the guy in time. Close call, she thought. "Odagiri," she whispered gratefully, acknowledging his presence.

Odagiri grabbed the guy by the shirt. "Fighting is done with your bare hands, you coward."

He knocked him down and together they fought anyone within the vicinity who still wouldn't give up.

Reita could feel the ropes behind him, loosening and looked up as he saw a red head guy freeing him. "You alright?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, but Yanaguchi…she's outnumbered," he said, nodding to her direction.

Shin smirked. "I think it's going to be over soon…" Reita stared at him quizzically.

And he was right as always. "Had enough yet?" Yankumi roared.

"We'll get you for this," the leader warned her.

Scared, one by one the bikers started to run off to the direction of the entrance of the warehouse. "If I were you, I wouldn't do that," Shin called out casually. He took out his phone and the bikers gasped. "Let's just say the police will be here any minute." They stopped as they heard sirens.

"The police!"

"They're here."

Panic seized them and they slowly backed away…frozen until they heard footsteps. It got louder. "Freeze!"

…

"Ouch! That hurts," Reita said, as Yankumi applied some alcohol onto his bleeding mouth.

"Don't be a baby," said Yankumi. "Besides I did tell you that it would sting."

"You didn't even warn him," Odagiri muttered.

"Oh, shut up you," she said. She closed the medicine box and put it aside on the table. "There! All done. How do you feel?"

"Like someone who got a bee sting."

"Serves you right for going after those bikers by yourself. What were you thinking?" Yankumi said furiously, shaking her head.

Before he could open his mouth to retort the door to the classroom opened and the four boys, who called themselves Reita's friends stumbled in awkwardly and looking apologetic. "Reita, we're so sorry. We should've been there with you."

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry we shouldn't have let you go by yourself."

"We're really sorry!" They chorused.

"You guys…forget about it," Reita said, with a small smile on his face.

"Now you guys are real friends," Yankumi said.

"You…what kind of teacher fights?" Reita wanted to know curiously.

"This one," she said. "You fight to protect the things that are important to you."

"Important to me?" Reita repeated.

"Yeah you guys are very important to me," Yankumi said firmly. "Teachers have to protect their students, right? Yosh!" she said, getting up from her chair. "Now that's settle let's all go run out into the sunset." Just before she went out she said, "Thanks Odagiri and Shin…for earlier."

The two shrugged their shoulders. "Whatever," Odagiri said, looking sheepishly.

Without another word she ran out of the classroom excitedly. "Hurry up and follow me you guys."

"What a weird teacher."

"The weirdest one I ever had so far."

"Still," Shin said. "No one else tries so annoyingly hard to relate to her," he said. Odagiri nodded.

"What sunset?" Odagiri said amused. It was almost early in the morning. Sunset had ended several hours ago.

"You're right…guess we should follow her and run towards the moon," Shin smirked, taking off with his hands in his pockets.

"In my condition, I think I'll pass," Reita said. "Best we should head on home."

…

Somewhere in another part of town, police sirens went off. Ren Kazama ran as he thought it was safe. But he was wrong as flashlights pointed at him and a police said "Stop!"

He hadn't been in this much trouble since his high school days damn it. He was scared, he wanted to stop all this hiding business, but he had no choice. The police was coming towards him and he didn't want to be caught. He was so pissed at himself, at those people.

He had trusted them.

The problem was what was he going to do now?


End file.
